Whispers in the dark
by laragirlsrock28
Summary: ...monsters come to life...,,what on earth is going on!Ben we got freakin kiddnaped by a freakin man who is going to freakin kill as all"He just stood there and watched me screaming and I felt the urge to punch him.,,Rachel...shut up."Oh no he didnt just-
1. Prologue

P**R**O**L**O**G**U**E**

_,-Rosalie…'_

(Okay...so the prologue is a bit boring and I didn't had much fun writing it because it is not from my favorite character's point of view, but anyway…here is a mother's pain: )

**I ignored the snowflakes that hit me in the face and I held the little being in my arms harder ,already feeling the sharp pain my chest.**_Why?_**a question I have been putting to myself each and every single day since then…**

**-Honey …you have to let her go...**

**-No! I wanted to scream but nothing more than a pained sound came out. I watched the small baby and almost felt my heart cry. From all of them…**

_**The small creature,**_** as my dear and beloved husband often used to call her, was resting her tiny head on my cold chest. The heat coming from her body was hitting me over and over again like daggers, yet the only pain I felt was the one from my chest. Deeper and deeper…**

**Suddenly she yawned making me feel like I was going to shatter in a million pieces. My husband turned his back to us in order to hide his pain. I was frozen. At the simple touch of a breeze or anything else we would both turn into pieces of glass. I forced myself to move and I lightly kissed the head of the baby. She made a nervous sound then settled back in my hard arms after putting her small, doll like, hand on my a frozen heart beat again?**

**My husband kissed **_**the small creature**_** and then me. After, he went to hide under an old started to flow from his eyes on his face then on his ignored them staring at nothing with his mind consumed by pain, rage and self-hathred and far away from pained me to see him like this, but I had my own pain to deal with. Each painful step seemed to bring me closer to the building, much faster than I would have wanted.**

**I clenched my teeth to prevent myself to start cry. With each painful step my hands would subconsciously hold her tighter against my rock solid body. My baby's heart was beating fast like a humming bird's wings. It was the sweetest lullaby I could ever think of. I watched the humans' building with fear and despair rising in my chest like two demons who only want to consume me until I'll become an empty shell.**

**It was a big, maybe a bit old, building, but it was radiating calm and lived abandoned children-an orphanage. My heart turned small at the thought of the word ,,abandoned". Only if it would have been another way…but it wasn't.**

**I hadn't given her **_**a mark**_**. I didn't see the point, not until now anyway. I wanted to know that she first belonged to **_**me **_**and to no one else.**_** Mine and only mine.**_

**I brought my head next to her fragile neck and bit her. She started to cry.**

**-Easy my …don't cry. Mama's here, I said swinging her in my arms and fighting back the tears.**

**A noise coming from the building caught my attention and my body tensed immediately, but when I lifted my head I relaxed. On the stairs of the orphanage there was a woman dressed with a black cloak. She was watching me with eyes swimming in their own tears, grief and sorrow I will never get to know. But this wasn't the first thing that caught my attention and made my muscles relax, it was the baby she was holding in her trembling hands and the box that was at her feet and which I knew she hated so much.**

**I hadn't realized until them that my feet stopped walking and I forced myself to move almost letting out a cry. My baby was now sleeping peacefully. She was in her own world-one of happiness .When she saw me walking towards her, the woman didn't do any move to attack me or my sun. After all…we were both in deep waters.**

**When I reached her I opened my mouth (witch seemed dry) and said to her:**

**-Nice boy.**

**-Nice girl, she replied her voice cold, emotionless, but I could easily read the pain behind the shield she had built. Why did you mark her? she suddenly asked me interrupting my train of thoughts.**

**So she was from the other world after all.**

**-So that I will know she will always be mine, I said trying not to show any emotion, but failing. Miserably.**

**The woman pulled out a piece of paper (what a coincidence) and put her baby-boy into the box. She then removed her ring and along with the small, yellow piece of paper she placed it in the small hand of her child. I pulled out my paper too.**

**-Goodbye, Benjamin, she whispered tapping her son one more last time on the cheek. She turned her attention to me. Her beautiful boy slept with his mouth slightly open. I hesitated.**

**-I know it hurts, she said taking a step towards me and stretching her arms in my direction. I heaved a sigh and I put my baby girl in her warm arms. The woman smiled at her for a second and then placed her next to her boy.**

**-What's her name?**

**I had heard the question, but I couldn't answer. All I could think of was the feeling holding her in my arms gave to me so I didn't answer. Instead I watched with weeping eyes the two kids…damned with a faith they haven't asked for. The boy surprised me by taking my daughter's small hand in his.**

**-How old is he? I found myself asking, but then I thought that she would not answer to my question seeing that I didn't answer either. She did.**

**-One year old.**

**Suddenly my sunshine opened her eyes and watched the woman. I got lost in my baby's black eyes…a black sky filled with millions of stars…**

**The woman took a step back. I heard my husband growl, but silenced him with a move of my hand.**

**-She is…, the woman started socked but before she could say anything**

**I turned my back at her and gracefully returned to my love, my pained husband, who was waiting for me with dried tears. When I looked back at the building I noticed the woman disappeared. **

**-She is trying to catch the starts again, he whispered.**

**Indeed my baby was trying to catch the freckles of the sky. It was a full moon. I worriedly turned my attention to my husband.**

**-How are you feeling? I asked him. He looked at me with pained eyes and took a deep breath before answering. **

**-Lost.**

**We turned our backs to our child and before we disappeared a name broke on my cold lips: **

**-Rosalie…**

Thank you for reading,

Signed :R.


	2. Chapter 2:The Shadow

C**H**A**P**T**E**R **1**:

**T**H**E** S**H**A**D**O**W**

_,-Mind your own business!"_

**Miss Umbridge worked and lived at the, ,,Angels Orphanage". She had the remarkable age of 74 and an incredible record at eating old candies (let's not forget bingo), but she was an amazing and very nice woman (when she wanted to).Nobody messed with her unless they wanted to sleep in a coffin.**

**It was three o'clock in the morning. The stars were brighter than ever, like they where under a magic spell whispered by a fairy. Miss Umbridge thought she heard baby cries. Just like a vampire that rises from his coffin when goes to hunting she got up. Her bones made a funny sound. She breathed heavily for a few seconds. Slowly she put on her fluffy slippers and headed to the main entrance, not knowing what she will find. **

**She was at the main entrance in eight minutes(record).**

**,, I'm definitely too old for this "she said while catching her breath, and opening the door, which made a scary sound.**

**Outside it was snowing .Small snowflakes like cotton wool were moving at random .The wind was screaming making the trees shiver. Miss Umbridge hated this weather. She wished the sun would warm everything with it's spell just like in the summer.**

**The old lady looked around her to see if any of the kids followed her. They often liked to do that to scare her or provoke her a heart attack. Nobody was there. She looked down and frowned, but then bent over and took the box in which there were two babies. She felt something between anger, sadness and compassion. In order not to wake the rest of the house she took the babies to the kitchen.**

**Light was made in the dark room and Miss Umbridge started muttering something about her,,stupid liver". She then took a closer look to the content of the box and felt her heart melting.**

**There were a boy and a girl, the boy slightly bigger than the girl. Each baby had a note. Miss Umbridge took them noticing the different hand writings which only led to the conclusion that there were different parents.**

**,, How nice of them to come in the same night "she said sarcasm dripping from her voice. She then unfolded the papers.**

**The first one sounded like this:**

_Benjamin, 1 year old, born on the 10__th__ of December 1991._

**The note had also a ring, a memory from the mother. The second note sounded like this:**

_Rosalie, 6months and 10 days, birth date: 22__nd__ July-Made from love, left from love. _

Second name: Rachel

**Apparently somebody put a second name (the handwrite was different).Miss Umbridge snorted.**

_**, Made from love, left from love…yeah sure..."**_**she thought. Accidentally she dropped something on the floor. Big mistake. Benjamin started screaming .In less than three minutes the whole house was awake thinking that was the alarm for the Third World War. **

**Next day in the morning everybody wanted to see the babies, who remained in Miss Umbridge's care. She stayed faithfully at the side of their small bed crocheting a scarf.**

**, They're so cute!' said Claire, a nine-year-old girl. Miss Umbridge smiled warmly at her but she would have preferred if she and her dirty hands would leave.**

**, BANG!HULK IS ANGRY!RROOOOAAARR! Michel, the seven-year-old hyperactive child of the orphanage, screamed coming to Claire who was trying to communicate in baby language with Benjamin. She was amused by his giggling.**

**, Michael!' Miss Umbridge hissed.**

**, Hey! What are yall staring at?' he asked watching the two babies. But Michael just stood there and watched, so Miss Umbridge did the same.**

**The boy, Benjamin, was playing with an eyeless teddy bear, while the girl was sleeping. Benjamin cried most of the time, but she…she just slept.**

**Michel was staring intensely at the girl.**

**, Is she dead? he asked touching her small foot.**

**Miss Umbridge jumped from her seat to prevent Michael from waking her up, but just then the baby girl yawned, opening her eyes and looking directly into Miss Umbridge's. Miss Umbridge felt a shiver down her spine. The little girl's eyes were black coal and her skin paler than normal.**

**, Samantha, come and see this" Miss Umbridge called. **

**Samantha was a thirty-year-old woman with a weird passion for kids. She heard Miss Umbridge and came next to her. She put her hands on Michael's shoulders, who pretended to be a robot rebooting his batteries, and watched the baby girl with big eyes.**

**Just then Benjamin threw with the teddy bear in the girl. Everybody tensed for the scream, but it never came. She simply took the doll in her small hands, examined it and started laughing. Her laughter seemed like a sweet song, but all the two women could notice were her small, perfect, white teeth.**

**Samantha and Miss Umbridge exchanged a worried glance.**

**, Look Michael, Claire said, she has more teeth than you do.'**

**Michael stuck his tongue out through the gap of a missing tooth then left imitating an airplane. **

**, She…has…teeth….all..of…them? 'Samantha asked insecure after sending Claire to wash her hands., How old is she?'**

**, Six months it wrote on the note' Miss Umbridge whispered. The little girl seemed annoyed because Benjamin kept squeezing the poor teddy bear, but then started laughing again.  
**

**The babies started playing. Their grins were huge.**

**The friendship bond was formed.**

**

* * *

**

***(**this mark changes the point of view)

**I got in the car, my heart pounding heavily in my chest. I started to play nervously with the zipper of my jacket.**

**, Honey, calm down. I think I can feel the car shaking." **

**, Frank, put on that god dammed seatbelt and let's go! And don't tell me to calm down!**

**, Ok, ok…' he said laughing.**

**Today was a special day. It was **_**the **_**day. I was going to adopt a child. A child who was going to be mine and only **_**mine…**_**Frank's too of course but more like **_**mine.**_

**I was quiet all the way there. The eagerness was eating me inside. Frank thought I was funny. His lips were in a tight line and he seemed to be doing his best not to laugh at me. Finally (it seemed like an eternity) we got to the orphanage. It was called ,, The Angel's Orphanage". I liked the name. Children were indeed angels , just that they didn't deserve to end up in places like this.**

**As soon as I walked in with Frank (who was doing his best to calm me down)a women about the age of thirty with short brown hair came and presented to us as Samantha. She than said something else , but only Frank was polite enough to listen . I looked around me. I could hear children laughing and that made me smile. As my eyes swept the room , my attention was caught by an old women who was crocheting a scarf and next to her, playing , there two of the most beautiful babies I've ever seen.**

**It was like nothing else mattered. They needed to be **_**mine**_**. I felt I needed them like fresh air. I hadn't realized I was beside their bed until Frank came to my side and whispered in my ear:**

**, Lily, its rude not to listen to people'**

**I didn't answer him and that's when he started to get worried.**

**,Lily?...Oh"**

**He'd seen them too and just like me he fell for their spell. I suddenly turned to face Frank who was looking at the babies in a way that made my heart melt:**

**, Frank, I've decided. I don't take no for an answer. I **_**want…'**_

**What did I want? The girl? The boy? I immediately felt bad for thinking of them like that. I couldn't leave withought both of them.**

**,…them" I finished a second later.**

**, Everybody is drawned by them' the old lady said with a smile. She reminded me of my grandmother, but I guikly put the thought away.  
**

**, Who wouldn't be?' I said.  
**

**Suddenly the boy stretched his small arms towards me, his eyes demanding.**

**, May I?' I asked the old lady and Samantha. Both nodded in agreement and feeling happier than ever I took the small baby in my arms. I turned to see Frank. His mouth was slightly open as he watched the small girl.**

**, Take her in your arms' Samantha told him. , She doesn't bite. Him on the other hand…' she said thoughtfully looking at the small boy I shielded with my arms.**

**, Come here you little angel' Frank said taking the girl carefully like she was made of definetly looked like she was.  
**

**, Frank…' I said. I was moved. He was the picture of the perfect father.**

**, Ank!' the baby girl said loud and clear. The only thing we were able to do in that moment was to stare at them amazed. Then we looked at the two women. They just shrugged.**

**, They are very smart.' Samantha explained.**

**, Did you hear that, Lily?' Frank said proudly. , I have a small genius in my hands.'**

**I smiled at him, happy that he was happy.  
**

**, Li!' said the little boy in my hands. Amazed, I stared at him and then laughed. This only made him laugh and then the little girl. That's when I noticed the girl's little teeth. Wait! Teeth? She didn't seem that old…The two women purposely started to look in a different directions avoiding my gazeand Frank's who was as amazed as I was.**

**After all the formalities that were necessary, the kids were ours and we were happy. We took the notes left by the parents (and the ring) and I also had to take an eyeless teddy bear because little Ben got attached by it.**

**We decided to keep the names their parents wanted them to have as a small, thank you' for the happiness we have just received.**

**When I was out of the orphanage I took a deep breath and smiled. It was already dark and the first stars appeared. I was carrying Ben in my arms and Frank (who was ahead of me ,almost at the car) had Rachel who kept stretching her doll-like hand to the stars. It seemed that she wanted to catch them. That was just …sweet.**

**A noise from behind caught my attention. When I turned I saw a woman wearing a black cloak. She wasn't watching me…she was watching Ben.**

**I squeezed Ben lightly in my arms like an overprotective mom. Suddenly the woman looked at me and I flinched. Her gaze was so intense…like she was looking deep inside my soul. After a few (very long!) moments she smiled and said:**

**, They're on good hands.'**

**It seemed like every word was painful for her. I tried not to feel pity. The woman continued.**

**, They don't belong to your world'**

**At first I didn't get it. What did she mean by that?**

**, One day they'll have to leave. Be ready for that day.'**

**I wanted to ask her what did she mean , but with one final look at Ben and then at Rachel she **_**disappeared . Disappeared!**_** Like magicians …**

**Scared I turned to face Frank. He heard all and , just like me, he didn't know what to believe. We simply stared at each other.**

**Ben started to laugh . Rachel threw him a look that left me breathless. How can a child be that logic, that…but before I could even finish my thought she started laughing.**

**We laughed too. Our small geniuses!**

**A new era was about to begin.**

**

* * *

**

***(**finally…!)

**, **_Bla, bla, bla…"_

**I put my head on the desk. God this was sooooo boring. My eyes were starting to close...I was floating...  
**

**,**_ God, please take me out of here', _**I prayed in my head .**_** ,**__Torture me, burn me, take my guts out, let some piranhas fish devour me I DON'T CARE. JUST GET ME OUTTA HERE! '_

**, You are not going to do anything with your life, if you'll continue like this young lady,' the teacher said to me.**

_, You can kiss my a** you fat whale.'_

**Trigonometry. Something I hate. What I don't like I don't do. But noooo I have to listen to what this, great' teacher has to says because everybody seems to think that I can't solve this stupid exercises. The truth is that if I try I could probably make them faster than any teacher.**

**So here I was at a stupid class with a stupid teacher at a very stupid hour. I know – a terrible way for a seventeen-year-old girl to spend her Monday evening. All you could hear in the teacher's living room (that by the way smelled like she had a dead body in the bedroom) was the annoying sound of pencils and crayons and my constant sighs.**

**I didn't understand a thing from my notes. I was so tired ( more like tortured by boredom) I wished someone would kill me.**

**I wanted to scream. I felt like I was **_**going crazy.**_

**, **_God, please I'm beg…"_

**Just then my phone rang disturbing everybody from their concentration. 1-0 for me. I think God heard me…that or somebody complained up there.**

**, I have to answer ' I said not looking at my teacher. I got up and went on the small hall before her eyes would slowly turn to me.**

**, You aren't going to-'was all I heard. Thank God I couldn't hear her here.**

**, Rachel speaking.' I said watching my reflexion in the huge mirror.**

**, Rachel , it's Ben.'**

**, Ben!( I started to play with a lock of hair- the teacher had bent over the notebooks of my dear friends to watch me , her red lips in a tight line. She probably thought I was speaking with my boyfriend-who does not exist) What did I do to deserve the honor to speak to you? ''I asked sarcastically. **

**, I called to tell you that Travis can't pick you up. His parents caught him smoking with some guys from college and he is punished. You have to come alone.'**

**, You're telling me this now?' I almost screamed. , I'm going to miss the bus! And I could have escaped from this torture earlier.'**

**Ben laughed.**

**, Come on, Rachie, you'll be just fine. Just be careful not to rob or kill anybody. Bye.'**

**And with that he hung up. Nice one Ben. Sick bastard...wait till I get 'll regret it.  
**

**, Nice', I said through clenched teeth. , You are such a gentleman…'**

**I returned to the living room. Everybody was ready to go so as fast as I could I gathered all my things and threw them in my bag. Stressed, I looked at my watch. I didn't want to miss the bus; outside it was already dark and the possibility scared me.**

**Despite the fact that I was the last to get my things, I was the first to get out the door.**

**'Pfiu! I don't think I missed it' I said once I was outside in the bus station.**

**While waiting I pulled out my phone and started to text Travis a message explaining him (with loads of details) where exactly to stick his stupid cigarettes.**

**A man passed by me and I, in the euphoria of message texting, didn't see him. I got scared and dropped the phone into a small pool.**

**I clenched my teeth trying to control my anger and lazily I started to bend to get my phone. A saw a white hand grabbing it and I got up to see who my hero was.**

**A boy (a really gorgeous one!) was standing there in front of me with my phone in his hand, a huge grin on his face.**

**' Here you are! You shouldn't have made that effort.' He said giving me back my phone.**

**Why did he have to speak? He was gorgeous before. Now he was annoying me. He was talking to me like I was some sort of crazy person. Stupid. Moron. Jerk. Idiot. A match dropped into a pool of gasoline and for a second I saw red in front of my eyes. Why was I so angry? I took a deep breath. In … and out. I started to shake the phone to get the water out of it. I started to imagine that I was hitting that guy with was quite funny actually.(too bad it wasn't real...)  
**

**, Excuse me but I think that you are not doing it right.' the now annoying boy said.**

**Who this …this jerk thought he was? It was **_**my **_**phone.**

**, Mind your own business.' I said almost growling, trying not to punch him in that **_**perfect**_** face. Pig.**

**When I turned to tell him to f**k of I noticed that he disappeared. I shrugged and continued to shake the phone. I heard a low noise and when I lifted my head I froze.**_** The bus. **_**The bus was in front of me and now it was leaving.**_** Without me.**_

**And Ben! Why on earth was he so annoying? He always talked to me like **_**I **_**was the bad guy! Like **_**I **_**could rape, rob, torture or kill people!**

_, Can this get any worse?'_** I asked myself looking at the sky. Coal black. Great! Just…great.**

**, THE SUBWAY!' I screamed and started to run pushing people. They would turn and glare at me. I ignored them. Honestly I didn't give a damn on what they thought.**

**I ran with the speed of the light and I got just in time to see how the doors were closing. With one last effort …yes! I felt like I could dance. I was in. People weren't looking at me. It wasn't such an uncommon thing for someone to almost lose the subway. I wanted to sit on a red chair in front me but when I tried to move I realized my jacket got caught in the doors. Just my luck. Why was this day so awful? But still I smiled. I made it to the subway, right? My smile disappeared as fast as it appeared when I saw who was starting next to me. The smart ass.**

**' So …I see destiny brings us together again.' He said grinning like an idiot while getting up. He came to sit next to me. Not sitting down didn't seem to bother bothered me , but what could i do..  
**

** 'Aha…' I said not interested. I noticed that he was **_**very **_** than i would have wanted him to be.  
**

**' My name is Anthony.' He whispered in my ear.**

**' Why are you whispering? I don't think you are some kind of celebrity.' I said trying not to get more irritated than I already was.**

**' Well, well, aren't we sarcastic today?'**

**' I have been practicing.'I said looking in his eyes .They had the color of mud, nothing sexy or beautiful in them.I sighed.  
**

**'So…what's your name?' he pushed.**

**' Rebecca.' I lied. I wasn't going to get rid of this guy till the next station. Oh my god he was standing so close! I wanted to punch him but I was in disadvantage. When I was breathing my shoulder would touch his chest. I looked at him. When did he suddenly become so tall? Was he staring at my blouse? Ben ,why did you do this to me? You are sure going to hell for this one!  
**

**' So…what brings you here?' Anthony asked in what he wanted to be a sexy voice. To me it sounded like a dying frog. And what the hell did he want me to do in a **_**subway?**_** I groaned.**

**Anthony seemed like most of my,, friends'**_**'.**_** He was exactly the type who wanted to be popular, always in the center of attention, doesn't give a shit on your problems, and talks **_**a lot.**_** Actually he was the only one talking. I just said, aha', yes' and, oh, really' at what I was hoping to be the right moments.**

**While standing like this I saw it. It was jumping everywhere. A large, shapeless shadow that didn't belong to anything or anyone. Why wasn't anyone, but me, noticing it? I looked at Anthony. He was still chattering.**

**The shadow stopped on the roof of the subway. I was watching it with big was kind of getting close to me.  
**

**' Sorry! Sorry! Excuse me.'**

**The voice distracted me. I looked in my left and my eyes froze on a boy's face. His skin was paler than normal (mine was pale too but not like his…) and his hair was black, contrasting with his skin. His eyes had the most delicious color I've ever seen. Like dark chocolate.**

**He was making his way through the crowd and kept frowning. He stopped right under that strange shadow and looked at it with eyes full of hate. Was I going crazy or this guy could see it too? Of course Rachel, otherwise he wouldn't be staring at for stupid comments.  
**

**His lips started to move fast, but no sound came out. Right then the shadow moved coming closer to me.**

**The boy's eyes met mine and felt l felt something I've never felt before in my life. I felt a strange heat in my stomach, my mouth was dry, and my eyes couldn't leave his face like they were glued or heart started to beat faster and I felt a small pressure in my breath caught was so beautiful...  
**

**, So…were do you live?' Anthony asked me. Idiot! He was ruining my moment and apparently he had a passion for the word ,so'. I gave him a false address and he started talking again. I then felt something cold touching my skin, but it wasn't Anthony and he was the closest thing to me.**

**I looked at my feet and I almost screamed. The shadow was right in front of me and I had this weird feeling that it could somehow see me. My eyes went big and my heart stared to beat painfully in my chest.**

**The shadow seemed to rise. I swallowed hard , took a step back and hit the glass door of the subway. The shadow just got bigger, and bigger. It resembled to a fountain of pitch. I started to breathe I FREAKIN' GOING CRAZY?  
**

**With the corner of my eye I saw that the beautiful boy was looking at me , a terrified expression on his face.**

**' You are now in the station…'**

**The doors opened and I ran as fast as I could, leaving a very surprised Anthony behind, but still I didn't look to see if anything was fallowing me. I ran until I got really tired and stopped.**

**Only then I looked behind, not daring to breathe. The street was empty. No people. No cars.**_', Breathe Rachel. Breathe. There is nothing.'_**I kept telling myself.**

**There wasn't anybody but I felt watched. The lights faintly illuminated the street. The branches of the trees were making disgusting sounds in the wind's whispers.**

**' I'm alone. I'm alone. I'm alone. There is nothing out there. Nothing.'**

**I started running. I could feel the fear rising in my chest and circuling me like a hungry demon. I stopped at the corner of the street and took a deep breath to calm myself. This time I started walking, not running, but I couldn't get rid of that feeling that I was watched. I was almost there. Home sweet home. My heart was beating fast in my chest. **

**I whined and started running when I saw my house. Fear was growing in me (again)and I almost stumbled in my own feet.**

**10 seconds. Only ten seconds until I reach the door.**

**10.**

**9.**

**8. Oh my God! What was that noise!**

**7.**

**6.**

**5. I'm so close.**

**4.**

**3. I feel it's claws stretching to reach me. My feet are like gelatin. DON'T FALL.**

**2.**

**1.**

**I pulled out the key from my jacket only to drop it. I couldn't breathe.**_ ,, Don't pass out! Don't pass out!' '_**I looked behind. Nothing. It was nothing. When I turned to the door I had that stupid feeling again. With shaky hands I opened the door, entered, the quickly shut it. Then I fell on the floor overwhelmed by all the fear and stress.**

**I had to be sure. Not really wanting I got up and opened the door. Nothing. And with that my fear disappeared . I closed it .**

**, I'm going crazy…there is nothing out there, only my imagination. It's probably wandering around looking for its sock.'**

**My muscles screamed in protest. Feeling more tired than ever I headed to the stairs. It was so quiet. Too quiet.**

_, It's a miracle. Maybe Ben is studying. I wonder what happened …'_

**I was ready to forgive Ben , but just then I heard **_**the noises.**_** Those unmistakable noises coming from Ben's bedroom. As I approached they got louder and louder, which only made me angrier and angrier. I tried to calm myself.**

**With my left hand I pushed the door of Ben's bedroom and revealed the…scene.**

**Ben and Tim (best friend) were sitting on the floor playing a stupid zombie game.(**a/n:hehe ...got you!)** Free violence. Unbelievable! When he finally saw me Ben put the game on pause.**

**, Hello , sis! How are you?'**

**And then the volcano erupted:**

**, HOW ARE YOU? HOW ARE YOU? THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY? YOU MEAN YOU LEFT ME TO COME BACK ALONE WHILE YOU WERE HERE PLAYING GAMES?DID YOU LOOK OUTSIDE? IT'S DARK IN CASE YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED! DO YOU REALISE THAT-**

**, Ssh, you're waking the neighbors' baby"**

**(Our neighbors don't have a baby, they have a fat cat.)**

**, I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE NEIGHBORS! IT'S A HOUSE FULL OF…-'**

**For a moment everything went black and I would have fallen if Ben would've not been there.**

**, Hey , you ok?' he asked me worried.**

**, yeah it's just that I **_**walked **_** a lot thanks to you. I'll go take a shower. Stupid , game addicted thing that you are…'**

please if you read it all and you lked it even the tiniest bit pls review so that i know,(it's actually not that hard ya know?)**  
**


End file.
